Que Regalar a Una Estrella
by Marie Kim Winchester Kou
Summary: Para el cumpleaños la mas hermosa estrella, ¿que es lo que mas desea la estrella Fighter?, creo que sabemos la respuesta, ¿y que maravilloso regalo le puede dar la Neo Reina Serenity?, Primer Yuri, incluye lemon p.d. es nuestro primer fic con esta temática, esperamos les guste.


Que Regalar a Una Estrella

Notas de Autoras:

Ahora lo hice al revés, primero las notas de autoras, si, efectivamente lo escribimos entre Marina Acero y yo, y lo escribimos exactamente un año, ufff vaya que me tarde mucho en editar y publicar, pero debo decir que pensábamos terminarlo para exactamente el día 30 de Julio y publicar ese mismo día pero las prisas nos alcanzaron y quedo guardado esperando un mejor momento para publicarse y que mejor fecha que el cumple de nuestra estrella hermosa, en este caso la festejada es Fighter, así que esperamos que les guste, por cierto esperamos no sean muy duras con nosotras ya que es nuestro primer Yuri a ver qué opinan, ah y cabe hacer mención que cierto nombre ya lo estábamos usando en otro fic que aún no se publica por si es que alguien piensa que fue plagio del nombre, aclarado eso quiero mencionar otra cosa, deseo felicitar con todo mi cariño a mi amiga y compañera de locuras Marina Acero que cumple exactamente años el mismo día que Seiya, así que en cierta forma escribir y publicar también es un regalo para ella, amiga juntas un año más y con más historias guardadas que algún día verán la luz y las que salgan, feliz cumpleaños Marina Acero y Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter.

Ahora si las dejamos con la lectura, esperamos la disfruten y nos digan que les pareció, ya saben cualquier queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia. Saludos.

p.d. Incluye lemon bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

X-X

Que Regalar a Una Estrella

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía ansiosa o nerviosa por algo, durante su transición de adolescente a Reina había olvidado muchas, como por ejemplo aquello sentía cuando veía a cierto chico arrogante o a una bella Sailor tratando de protegerla, había ocultado sus recuerdos, principalmente aquel donde ella la protegía de Sailor Galaxia, y ahora de pronto volvería a verla, ¿y si ella ya no la recordaba?, no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería verla de nuevo.

Estaba junto a sus hermanas y su princesa esperando la llegada de tan importantes visitas, había luchado por mucho tiempo contra ese sentimiento que la atormentaba, miraba hacia la puerta, esperando verla entrar— Bombón...

— ¿Crees que se acuerde de ti? —Preguntó Healer al notar la ansiedad en su hermana— ha pasado mucho tiempo...

—Quizás ya me haya olvidado... —murmuro con tristeza.

—Veo que esos sentimientos por ella no desaparecieron al ser solo Fighter... —murmuró Maker.

—Maker, Healer ese sentimiento le pertenece a Seiya no a mi... —se refería a ella misma en segunda persona.

—Pero "él" ya no puede volver y aun así veo tristeza en tu mirada... —dijo Maker al tiempo que la puerta se abría y dejaban pasar a los Reyes de la tierra.

Ambos habían cambiado, Darien se había vuelto si un poco más cariñoso pero a la vez responsable y ella había tomado la responsabilidad de siempre proteger no solo a la tierra si no al sistema solar, era feliz, no podía negarlo, pero no por completo, había perdido algo de esa niña traviesa y despistada, ahora era toda una Reina.

No evito fijar su mirada en ella al verla entrar, era esplendorosa, y aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba irradiaba felicidad, su porte su elegancia no pudo evitar perder en ella.

—Bienvenidos altezas —la princesa Kakyu se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia de bienvenida— es un honor tenerlos aquí

—Es un placer conocer por fin tan bello planeta... —Dijo Serenity con una sutil pero cálida sonrisa fijando la mirada en la Princesa y un poco más atrás a sus estrellas guardianas de las cuales una llamo su atención, lucia mucho más fuerte y hermosa.

Las tres se acercaron con Fighter a la cabeza como líder que era, haciendo una reverencia ante los reyes de la tierra— Sean bienvenidos esperamos su estancia sea grata

—Gracias por tan agradable bienvenida... —murmuró el ahora Rey Endimión— esperamos que esta visita fortalezca los lazos entre los distintos planetas que existen...

—Puede contar con nuestro apoyo majestad —respondió Kakyu— ya que ustedes nos apoyaron mucho en su momento

Serenity sonrió— Debo agradecer mucho a las Star Lights, me ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaba y no me dejaron sola

Las Star Lights asintieron con la cabeza sonriéndole a la ahora Neo Reina.

—Yo también les agradezco el apoyo que le dieron a Serenity... —dijo mirando a aquellas mujeres— bien Alteza, nos gustaría tomar un descanso antes de la cena de bienvenida...

—Claro Fighter, Healer y Maker los guiaran a la habitación que hemos preparado para ustedes

—Gracias alteza... —murmuró Serenity haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

—Por aquí majestades... —murmuró Maker siendo quien les indicaran porque pasillo entrar.

Fighter sentía que el aire le faltaba caminando junto a sus hermanas— Espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera

—Estoy segura que lo será Fighter... —murmuró Serenity volteando a verla— su planeta es muy hermoso...

—Fighter, tal vez la Reina quiera dar un paseo por los jardines... —comento Healer, si quería que su hermana se tranquilizara nada mejor que un momento a solas con ella.

—Quizás después de que descanse un poco le gustaría dar un paseo majestad —fijando la mirada en ella.

Sonrió ante la idea— Por supuesto, te veré en una hora en el jardín, me alegra mucho verlas de nuevo... —dijo mirando a las otras dos para no ser tan evidente.

—A nosotras también nos alegra mucho —sonrieron, al notar que el Rey no les quitaba la mirada de encima en especial a su hermana quizás sospechaba algo, aunque era evidente después de todo su loca hermana había confesado sus sentimientos sin importarle que él estuviera presente.

—Esta es su habitación majestades, esperamos la encuentren cómoda, nosotras nos retiramos —dijo Maker tomando del brazo a su hermana.

—Gracias por la bienvenida... —murmuró Serenity a la cual no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada hacia las Sailors— entremos Endimión...

—Si descansemos más tarde también me gustaría dar ese paseo contigo

—Sí, claro... —murmuró al entrar a la habitación— gracias por todo... —sonrió a las tres.

—No tienen nada que agradecer —las tres sonrieron para retirarse.

—Pensé que venias muy cansado... —murmuró Serenity una vez que entro a la habitación, era muy bella y acogedora desde la ventana podía ver los enormes jardines con bellas y exóticas flores que en la tierra no se daban.

—Después de que descasemos una hora será grato dar ese paseo, además es un lugar muy hermoso

—Sí, es un bello planeta... —murmuró observando por la ventana, al parecer no tendría oportunidad de hablar a solas con Fighter.

Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

Sonrió sutil, no es que no amara a Endimión, pero ver a Fighter había removido tantas cosas en ella que no pudo evitar pensar en estar al menos un momento a solas con ella— ¿Crees que Rini esté lista para tomar su lugar como Reina?

—Sí, pero ¿no crees que aún es muy pronto?

—Tal vez, aunque ella está muy emocionada por tomar ese lugar...

—Lo sé y sé que será una buena Reina

Suspiró profundamente— Si, bien creo que debemos descansar un poco...

—Si —tomo su mano para llevarla hacia la cama— el viaje fue muy cansado

—Sí, mucho... —sonrió sentándose en la cama.

Se sentó a su lado— Serena...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Hace mucho que no me lo decías... —dijo tomando su mano.

Sonrió acercándose a rozar sus labios— Te amo

— ¿No piensas descansar? —Preguntó con una sutil sonrisa.

—Mmm creo que no —recostándola sobre la cama con suavidad.

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— No estaremos listos en una hora

—No les molestara esperarnos un poco —acariciando su cuerpo.

—Endimión... —murmuró tomando su mano— quiero darme un baño...

—Está bien, más tarde nos divertiremos

Sonrió sutil poniéndose de pie— No tardo... —dijo con una sutil sonrisa, se alejó al baño para poder refrescarse, se sentía confundida, ver a Fighter, esa mirada que le hacía recordar los momentos con Seiya, y ahora de pronto su esposo buscando tener intimidad, no se sentía cómoda, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?, además estaba en cierta forma molesta por no poder siquiera conversar un poco a solas con ella, en definitiva ese viaje estaba siendo un desastre.

X-X

Fighter en su habitación volvía a suspirar acostada en su cama mirando el techo— Bombón... ¿dime que debo hacer con esto que siento? —comenzando a tararear una vieja canción.

X-X

Mientras terminaba de darse un baño cuidando de no mojar su cabello no dejaba de pensar en que es eso que sentía y que ahora de pronto la tenía tan confundida— Seiya... no, más bien Fighter... ¿Qué es esto que siento?

X-X

Cerró sus ojos transportándose a esos días en que ella era su bombón, y pasaban tiempo juntos.

X-X

— ¿Sera que puedo volver a Seiya?, pero Fighter también me ayudó mucho... —murmuró para sí misma mirándose en el espejo.

X-X

—Solo por un momento quisiera regresar a esos días quizás tener una cita tan divertida como aquel día...

X-X

— ¿Y si no le da gusto verme?

X-X

—No seas tonta, ella jamás sentirá algo por ti te lo dejo en claro siempre, ella ama a su esposo tiene la vida que deseaba y en esa vida tú no tienes espacio... además soy solo una Sailor

X-X

—Nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad como ahora, ni siquiera cuando iba a ver a Darien... —murmuró al fijar la mirada en el espejo— además ya no soy una adolescente, tal vez, ya ni siquiera sienta algo por mí, un momento... ¿deseo que siga sintiendo algo por mí?, Fighter...

X-X

—Necesito arrancar esto que siento... quizás si le pido que borren mi memoria...

X-X

—No puedo esperar... —salió del baño ya lista y perfectamente arreglada— Endimión, me adelantare al jardín...

— ¿Tan pronto?, está bien enseguida te alcanzo

—Sí, deseo caminar un poco... —dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa— disfruta tu baño...

—Gracias te veré en un rato no vayas a perderte

—No te preocupes, no me perderé... —dijo respirando profundamente una vez que salió, camino por el pasillo hasta que vio la puerta del jardín, dudaba que ella estuviera ahí pues todavía faltaba para la hora, pero necesitaba salir y respirar el aire puro y que sirviera para aclarar sus pensamientos, en toda su vida jamás se había planteado la idea de amar a alguien más, solo tal vez cuando vio que Seiya no estaba a su lado.

X-X

Se puso de pie para cambiarse de ropa ese vestido que llevaba era demasiado formal, quizás algo más ligero y cómodo le sentaría bien.

X-X

Se detuvo observando aquel hermoso jardín que se extendía ante sus ojos— ¿Y si fuera por una vez capaz de cosas inimaginables?, ¿Qué es lo que pensaría el mundo de mí?

—Alteza llego mucho antes —acercándose detrás de ella.

Volteo a verla, estaba por saludarla cuando la vio, algo que jamás se imaginó, estaba tan linda con ese vestido negro con blanco, sus piernas bellamente estilizadas con esos zapatos de tacón que la hacían lucir mucho más alta, era realmente hermosa, cosa que la hizo sonrojar— Pensé en tomar un poco de aire...

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno te mostrare los jardines seguro te gustaran

—Gracias... —sonrió un tanto sonrojada— te ves muy linda, seguro debes tener muchos pretendientes

— ¿Te parece? —Murmuro caminando con ella por los jardines.

Asintió— Aunque... —volteo a todas partes— no he visto a ningún chico...

—Aquí no importa si eres chico o chica el sexo no es algo relevante

—Oh no tenía idea... —murmuró observando el camino— y... ¿Seiya ya no ha vuelto?

Fijo su mirada al frente— Seiya fue solo una entidad que use para cumplir una misión.

—Ah ya veo —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— y... ¿Cómo has estado?, pensé que alguna vez sabría de ti

Aspiro un poco de aire— Te has convertido en una gran Reina, me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño

—Gracias, he tratado de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque a veces... —sonrió bajando la mirada— extraño lo que fui, más bien quien fui

—Fueron buenos momentos sin duda alguna... —sonrió con melancolía— pero ahora eres feliz y es lo que importa

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Tú eres feliz? —Volteo a verla de reojo.

—Logramos reconstruir nuestro planeta la princesa está feliz ¿qué más podría pedir? —dijo estas últimas palabras para convencerse a sí misma.

Bajo la mirada, no supo porque esa respuesta le dolió, tal vez ya no sintiera nada por ella, o tal vez esos sentimientos se habían esfumado al desaparecer Seiya— Tal vez... amor

— ¿Amor?, solo el amor que tenemos a nuestra princesa, creo que Seiya te lo menciono alguna vez es a la única a la que debemos amar —adelantándose unos pasos porque de pronto le hacía esas preguntas, es que acaso quería que volviera a sacar a flote aquel sentimiento que le costaba tanto mantener a raya.

Suspiró, entonces era mentira todo— No me siento bien, yo, quiero volver —murmuró con tristeza.

—Te acompaño a tus aposentos seguro el Rey espera por ti...

— ¿Por qué estás poniendo una barrera entre nosotras? —preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —una vez más volvía a ver esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas contenidas sintiendo su alma partirse en dos.

—Parece que no te da gusto volver a verme y… —no se contuvo al comenzar a llorar, hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba.

—Me da mucho gusto volver a verte... —bajando su mirada— mi mayor deseo es que tú seas feliz, pero ¿por qué lloras? —Acercándose a ella.

—Porque estas distante, porque parece que al único que le daría gusto verme es a Seiya y no a ti... —Murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Seiya no existe —murmuró celosa de sí misma— él solo fue una entidad

Subió la mirada molesta— ¿Entonces esos sentimientos tampoco existen?, solo mintieron —murmuró frustrada— que tonta sigo siendo...

— ¿Y qué importancia tienen los sentimientos de una tonta estrella?, ¿Que importa si nunca van a ser correspondidos? —Se alejó unos pasos al ver que estaba perdiendo el control— yo... lo siento alteza

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía frustrada e impulsiva, al verla así se acercó a ella haciendo que la mirara— ¿Y si yo sintiera lo mismo?

Sus ojos abrieron de par en par— Bombón...

—Fui una tonta antes por no darme cuenta, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrí la verdad, no he vuelto a ser como era antes, porque tú te llevaste esa parte alegre y divertida de mi esencia —Dijo con lágrimas— y ahora en cuanto te vi lo supe, no solo me enamore de Seiya, no, me enamore de la esencia cálida y protectora que eres tu Fighter...

—Serena, mis sentimientos no han cambiado pero me atormentaban porque sabía que no eran correspondidos y no quería estropear tu felicidad porque sabía cuánto significaba él para ti...

—Sí, lo sé... —camino un tanto desesperada, como nunca se había sentido— solo era una jovencita, con un destino hecho, y tenía miedo, lo único que mi mundo conocía era a Darien y de pronto... eso cambio, ya no me sentía completa al estar a su lado, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, y no puedo decir que no lo ame porque si lo hice, pero no fue lo mismo...

—Bombón... —lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas— de haberlo sabido habría vuelto por ti sin importar lo que sucediera, yo te amo

Volteo a verla con lágrimas en los ojos— Me sentí tan confundida al volver a verte, es tu esencia lo que más añoraba, la calidez de tus palabras, los pequeños actos que me invitaban a ser yo misma, si, también te amo y lo he callado todo este tiempo

Se acercó a ella tomando su barbilla— Regálame una de tus hermosas sonrisas y ese será mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños poder verte sonreír para mi

— ¿Tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿de verdad?, te hubiera traído un lindo presente... —murmuró sonriendo aun con lágrimas— lo olvide...

—Tu... eres mi mejor regalo —se acercó buscando por vez primera el calor de sus labios.

Sonrió un tanto nerviosa— Tal vez, puedo darte un mejor regalo... —murmuró antes de abrazarla con cierto nerviosismo y besarla como tanto lo había deseado y ocultado en todo ese tiempo.

Sentir sus labios fue como magia era mejor de lo que alguna vez había pensado que sería el poder besarla— Bombón

—Tus labios, son tan suaves... —murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados— jamás imagine que besarte seria así...

—Tus labios son cálidos, tal como lo eres toda tú —acariciando su mejilla— bombón

Suspiró haciendo que la abrazara— Te extrañe mucho, no sabía cuánto hasta que te vi...

— ¿Aun cuando ya no soy Seiya?

Asintió— Es la misma sensación que cuando estaba cerca de él, me haces sentir yo misma

Sonrió con ternura— Ven te mostraré mi lugar favorito

—Sí, muéstrame tu planeta —dijo tomando su mano— quiero conocer todo lo que te gusta

—Lo que más me gusta eres tu bombón —con fuerzas renovadas la llevo de la mano para mostrarle todo.

Se sonrojo oprimiendo su mano— ¿Aunque ya no sea una chiquilla despistada como antes?

—Sé que dentro de ti aún existe al menos para mí

Sonrió tomando con la otra mano la falda de su vestido— Pensé de verdad que no te daba gusto verme...

—Me dio más gusto de lo que imaginas pero no podía expresarlo abiertamente

Prefirió guardar silencio pues sabio a lo que se refería— ¿Y cuál es tu lugar favorito?, debe ser el más hermoso de este planeta, las flores son tan bellas y muy exóticas

Llego a un pequeño lago donde las flores eran aún más hermosas, y donde la luna podía verse aunque muy lejana parecía más una estrella

—Es, es hermoso... —Murmuró soltando su mano acercarse al lago notando como la luna brillaba aun pequeña en el agua— no pensé que hubiera un lugar así en este planeta, es muy bello

—Si este es mi lugar favorito —observándola— bombón...

Volteo a verla extendiendo su mano hacia ella— Y ahora también es mi lugar favorito, ven, dime lo que has pensado en este lugar

—Solo una cosa —tomo su mano presionándola— una hermosa chica de coletas rubias muy alegre y cálida

La acerco hacia ella— ¿Y qué es lo que pensabas?

—En como estaría, en si sería feliz y si estaría cumpliendo cada uno de sus sueños, en intervenir cuando fueron atacados...

—Te preocupabas mucho por mí —dijo acariciando tímidamente su mejilla— fui la Reina que todos esperaban, mi hija ya es una adulta, pronto tomara mi lugar y yo, quisiera tomar de nueva cuenta mis propias decisiones

— ¿Y qué decisión tomarás? —Cerrando sus ojos.

Respiro profundamente— Quiero estar contigo, sé que nadie lo entenderá pero no me importa, ya cumplí con lo que era mi destino, más bien el destino de la princesa de la luna, ahora es mi turno, el turno de Serena Tsukino

— ¿Y que pasara con el Rey?, yo se lo mucho que lo amas aun siendo Serena Tsukino

—Sí, lo amo, por lo que fuimos, lo que somos pero ya no por lo que seremos, ¿me crees si te digo que te amo?

—Te amo —murmuró sonrojada.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Te amo, y quiero darnos una oportunidad, sé que podría lastimar a Endimión, pero, quiero vivir este amor a tu lado

— ¿En verdad estas dispuesta?, porque si es así yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas

Asintió— Y no me importa que seas una bella mujer, aunque si me siento un poco rara, pero te amo, te amo como nunca lo imagine

—Bombón te amo siempre te he amado —abrazándola con fuerza llena de felicidad por saberse correspondida.

Sonrió abrazándola— No pensé que fueras tan bella y sobre todo tan alta ¿creciste?

—Siempre he sido alta...

Subió un poco la mirada— Tus zapatos tienen la culpa, yo soy bajita...

—Mis zapatos —bajo la mirada sonriendo— pero son lindos

—Sí, son lindos, pero te hacen ver más alta y me gusta... —Sonrió besando sus labios al tomarla desprevenida.

Se sonrojo por completo sonriéndole— Mi dulce bombón te has vuelto más segura de ti misma eso me gusta, aún recuerdo el día que intente seducirte

Se sonrojo al recordar esa noche— Pero según recuerdo tú no pensabas seducirme...

Comenzó a silbar fingiendo demencia.

—Y ahora ¿me seducirías?

—Si no me seduces antes que yo lo haga

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— Te amo... ¿eso te seduce?

Tomo su barbilla— Ahora si te voy a secuestrar

— ¿Lo harás? —Preguntó mirándola con anhelo— ¿a dónde me llevarás?

—Lejos donde nadie nos encuentre cerca de las estrellas

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos? —Preguntó rodeando su cuello.

—Ahora mismo —la abrazo hacia ella— haremos realidad nuestro amor entre las estrellas y nadie jamás nos encontrará

Sonrió jugando con su cabello negro— ¿Serás por siempre mi estrella?

—Por toda la eternidad —cerrando sus ojos para convertirse en una Sailor— siempre te amare

Sonrió acariciando sus hombros desnudos— Eres tan bella, y sexy... una Sailor muy bella

—Y tú eres mi dulce y tierno bombón y quiero comerte

Suspiró acariciando su rostro— Y yo quiero entregarme a este amor, si Fighter, llévame lejos, secuéstrame

Se acercó besando sus labios lentamente disfrutándolos, jugando con su boca.

Se abrazó a ella disfrutando de sus labios, suaves, dulces, nunca se hubiera imaginado besar a la más bella estrella de la galaxia como en ese momento, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

—Bombón... te amo tanto, poder besarla tu boca es maravilloso es lo hermoso que me ha pasado

—Fighter, ¿que pasara cuando todos descubran que hemos huido? —preguntó abrazándose con fuerza a ella—

—Si tú luchas contra todos yo lo haré a tu lado bombón no quiero estar lejos de ti aun si tu amante tengo que ser

— ¿De verdad harías todo eso por mí? —Preguntó acariciando su mejilla— exponerte a tanto

—Eso más, por ti daría mi vida entera porque te amo...

— ¿Que estás diciendo Fighter? —preguntó Maker al ver como ambas mujeres estaban abrazadas— ¿qué significa todo esto?, es traición lo que estás haciendo

—Es amor Maker la amo no quiero estar lejos de ella

—Ni yo quiero estar lejos de ella, la amo... —dijo Serenity colocándose delante de Fighter para protegerla.

—El Rey las está buscando... —dijo con seriedad sin dejar de mirarlas.

Presiono sus puños— Que nos busque, no renunciare

—Tranquila amor... —volteo a verla abrazándola con fuerza— escaparemos esta noche

—Esta noche después de la cena...

Asintió tomando su rostro para besar sus labios— Nos iremos por la noche, te amo, iré a buscarlo...

—Te amo —sonriéndole— preparare lo necesario

—Maker no la regañes, no es secuestro me voy por mi propia voluntad —le sonrió antes de alejarse y dejarlas solas.

Parecía embelesada al verla marcharse— Es hermosa

—Es una locura lo que piensan hacer —dijo con seriedad— no pueden estar hablando en serio

—Si sé que es una locura pero la amo... y saber que me ama a me da nuevas esperanzas

Suspiró caminando pensativa alrededor de ella— ¿Estás segura?, porque si es así ¿por qué no te busco antes?, ¿y cómo sabes que no está jugando y que es sincera contigo?, no estoy de acuerdo Fighter

—Sabes que ella jamás ha mentido Maker, me beso como nunca lo hizo... ella me ama y no lo hizo porque estaba cumpliendo con todo lo que se esperaba de ella

Resoplo negando— ¿Te das cuenta el problema en el que vas a estar una vez que se escapen?, está casada, tiene una hija... Fighter, ella no es para ti...

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas— La amo Maker siempre la he amado, quizás nuestro destino no era estar juntos pero ahora tengo una oportunidad lo que nunca antes tuve

Se detuvo frente a ella abrazándola— ¿Estas dispuesta a todo por ella?, Fighter, van a cometer una locura...

—Estoy dispuesta, siempre lo he estado

—No cabe duda de que aunque ya es una Reina, sigue siendo igual de atolondrada... —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— me temo que me arrepentiré, pero si esto te hace feliz, te ayudare...

—Maker muchas gracias —abrazando a su hermana— te deberé una muy grande

—Y vaya que me la debes, pero nunca había visto esa sonrisa en ti y esa determinación... —suspiró limpiando sus mejillas— ¿y a donde piensas llevarla?, siendo la Neo Reina te aseguro que será buscada

—Lo sé, pero al menos por un tiempo quiero estar solo con ella después volveremos para enfrentar a todos además dice que su hija tomará su lugar

— ¿Y que pasara con el Rey? —preguntó aun no muy convencida.

—Ella lo ama, lo sé, pero está dispuesta a estar conmigo

—Solo espero que no te equivoques, ahora si dime, ¿a dónde piensas llevarla?

—La estrella oculta de Kimonku

Sonrió tomando su mano— Deseo que seas feliz con ella... oye, pero... ¿no pidió que Seiya fuera quien la secuestrara?

—No ella me quiere siendo quien soy, ella me dijo que amaba mi esencia, la forma que te tengo de protegerla ella me ama —girando entre las flores llena de felicidad— es el mejor regalo que he recibido

Sonrió observándola, estaba realmente feliz como nunca lo había estado— De acuerdo te ayudare, solo con la promesa de que serás realmente feliz y que si te llega a hacer algo me lo dirás... ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo diré lo prometo lucharé con todo mi ser para disfrutar de esta gran oportunidad

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos a preparar todo lo que necesites, comenzando por una tienda para que puedan descansar, ya que allá no hay nada... tendremos que decirle a Healer, aunque ya te imaginaras como se pondrá

—Si pero necesito la ayuda de ambas y néctares muchas provisiones

—Bien, vamos entonces, también tranquilízate, estas muy eufórica y el Rey se dará cuenta, y que decir de la princesa, estoy segura que te perdonara una vez que sepa que eres feliz, anda, vamos por todo lo que necesites...

—Si vamos con Healer

X-X

Por su parte Serenity estaba tan feliz y a la vez ansiosa, ya no le importaba nada, por primera vez seria egoísta y lo seria por su propia felicidad, al llegar cerca del palacio observo a Endimión que parecía muy serio, seguro estaba molesto.

— ¿Serena dónde estabas? —Acercándose a su esposa.

—Lo siento, me perdí entre los pasajes del jardín, todas las flores son maravillosas... —dijo sonriendo y así ocultar su felicidad.

—Si es un lugar muy hermoso, vamos casi es hora de la cena

—Sí, vamos... —se acercó a él— Endimión... gracias...

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias? —murmuró extrañado.

—Porque todo este tiempo has sido muy paciente conmigo, a pesar de todo y porque, me enseñaste muchas, gracias, anda vayamos a cenar...

Sintió temor— Serena... sabes cuánto te amo y estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado

—Sí, lo sé... —sonrió tomando su mano, lo amaba, y por un momento tuvo dudas, pero pensar en Fighter, en su sonrisa y sus besos la hizo continuar, la amaba aunque nunca lo acepto abiertamente, pero ahora lo sabía— vamos tengo un poco de apetito...

—Si vamos —tomo su mano besándola— también tengo hambre

Volteo disimuladamente hacia el jardín, por un instante sintió temor de dejar la vida que tanto había cuidado y procurado, amaba a Endimión, bueno a Darien, pero quería sentirse viva de nueva cuenta, quería ser solo Serena, así la cena comenzó después de que las Star Lights llegaran, había procurado no mirar a Fighter, no quería que su mirada las delatara— Y princesa, ¿no tiene más guerreras que estén a su servicio?

—Hay algunos reclutas Fighter se encarga de entrenarlas

—Me alegro, se nota que las tres han entrenado mucho, me da la impresión de que son mucho más fuertes que antes... enseñaran buenas cosas a las nuevas reclutas... —dijo mirándolas a las tres.

—Si las nuevas reclutas serán poderosas —tomando su copa para dar un sorbo— la princesa estará complacida —No pudo evitar mirarla, esa delicadeza al tomar la copa, ¿por qué en el pasado no había notado esa feminidad?, admiro un instante su rostro, era delicada, y ni que decir de sus curvas muy bien denotadas por ese vestido— hermosas y peligrosas, buena combinación...

Había fijado la mirada en ella cuando escucho a Endimión, no le gustaba como la miraba, antes había rivalidad con ella, pero ahora eso era diferente, veía cosas que no debía— La cena esta deliciosa...

—Me alegra que le guste —sonrió la princesa que notaba algo extraño en la mesa.

—Sí, es exquisita... —murmuró sintiendo algo extraño en ella, no le gustaba como miraba a Fighter, no ahora que le había dicho que la amaba— los jardines también son hermosos...

—Prueba estos panecillos —tomo uno de ellos para comerlo— son mis favoritos —sonrió Fighter que estaba más que feliz por lo que harían en unas horas.

—Gracias... —sonrió tomando aquel panecillo rosando disimuladamente su mano— todo lo que sirvieron para la cena es realmente delicioso... —dijo al dar una pequeña mordida al panecillo— exquisito...

—Verdad que si —tomando uno para ella.

—Princesa, nos gustaría que fuera a la tierra, sería un placer contar con su presencia... —dijo Endimión.

—Si será un placer visitar la tierra, seguro les gustara ir a la tierra a mis queridas guardianas

—Por supuesto majestad, será un placer acompañarla y visitar ese planeta que tanto nos brindó... —dijo Maker de forma seria.

—Alteza, nos gustaría platicar con usted, ¿cree que sea posible al terminar la cena? —Preguntó Endimión tomando la mano de su esposa.

—Será un placer aunque creí que estamos en confianza para conversar ¿no le parece?

—Yo me siento un poco cansada, cariño, ¿por qué no platicas con ella y le expones tu propuesta? —sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

—Está bien lo haré, no tardare —tomando su mano con cariño aunque la imagen de esa joven lo atraía e incitaba hacer cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

—Si... —le sonrió aunque un tanto molesta y seria al ver como miraba a Fighter— me iré a descansar... permiso, y buenas noches, gracias por todo...

—Healer, Maker vamos tenemos cosas que hacer

—Sí, vamos... permiso alteza... —tanto Healer como Maker se pusieron de pie haciendo una reverencia hacia su princesa.

Se sentía tan nerviosa, ansiosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era una decisión que había tomado y se haría responsable por eso, prepararía todo para marcharse con ella, con su estrella fugaz.

Las tres salieron del salón— La princesa estará molesta cuando se entere...

—Sí, lo estará, pero también te perdonara cuando vea que eres feliz, aunque no sabemos qué consecuencias tendrá ahora con la tierra y lo que le lleguen a hacer a Serenity si los encuentra...

—La protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario y afrontare cualquier riesgo, solo quiero ser feliz con ella aunque nadie esté de acuerdo

—Entonces vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿dónde la vas a ver?

—Yo aún no estoy de acuerdo con eso, es una completa locura y se van a meter en problemas —dijo Healer con seriedad siguiendo a sus hermanas.

—Por favor Healer solo dame unos días después afrontare cualquier cosa... ella me ama, lo sé me lo dijo y jamás diría algo que no sintiera... por primera vez su sonrisa y sus lágrimas son por mi

—Vaya que orgullo... —dijo cruzándose de brazos— eres una tonta Fighter, pero está bien, te ayudare... y más te vale que cuando te vuelva a ver sigas igual de feliz o ella me las pagara...

—Gracias Healer sabía que no me dejarías sola —abrazándola.

—Nunca, somos hermanas y aunque sea una locura y una idea totalmente descabellada te apoyare —dijo abrazándola— ahora vamos tenemos mucho que hacer

—Solo falta poder decirle donde la veré

—Creo que lo más romántico sería que fueras por ella a su habitación, nosotras nos encargaremos de llevar todas las provisiones y todo lo necesario, no te preocupes —dijo Maker.

—Si eso será muy romántico la voy a secuestrar —sonrió más que feliz.

—Estás loca —dijo Healer sonriendo— anda ve por ella, Maker y yo nos haremos cargo de todo, tienen poco tiempo para escapar

—Gracias nos vemos —con una gran sonrisa se apresuró para ir a su habitación aprovechando que el Rey platicaba con su princesa— ¿bombón estas aquí?

—Fighter —salió del baño al escucharla, lucía un vestido mucho más sencillo y cómodo— aquí estoy —rápidamente corrió a sus brazos.

La abrazo con fuerza— Es hora de irnos

Asintió entre sus brazos— Estoy lista, ¿si nos van a ayudar tus hermanas?

—Si ya tienen todo listo —tomo su mano cuidando que nadie las viera para darle un pequeño beso— ¿estás segura de esto?

Respiro un tanto nerviosa— Sí, quiero estar contigo, te amo...

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo —tomando su mano para correr con ella.

— ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? —Preguntó en un susurro— ¿a dónde vamos?

—Deja todo en mis manos no vayas a usar ti energía para que no nos rastrean

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano, por eso se había enamorado de ella, de su esencia siempre cuidando de ella, protegiéndola— De acuerdo, estoy en tus manos...

Sonrió cargándola entre sus brazos para sacarla de ese lugar, usaba su traje de Sailor ya que usaría toda su energía para ese momento.

Se abrazó a ella besando suavemente su mejilla— Te amo, llévame contigo hasta el lugar más recóndito del universo y bésame cuando estemos solas...

—Lo haré sin descanso alguno bombón, te voy a comer

Sonrió sonrojada, aquello le gustaba, la idea de pasar más allá de un beso, entregarse a una estrella— Te amo, y deseo

Le dedicó una mirada llena de amor y alegría cuando llego a donde sus hermanas esperaban— Ya estamos listas

—Nosotras también, ya tenemos todo listo, todo lo que necesiten, Fighter, cuando llegues allá no puedes usar más tus poderes, de lo contrario las encontrarán

—Gracias hermanas...—les sonrió a ambas.

—Vamos... —murmuró Maker generando toda su energía para poder ayudar a su hermana y a la Reina llegar a aquel lugar que sería el escondite para la pareja, logrando transportarlos al lugar más recóndito de Kimonku, el cual era algo similar a un bosque, con árboles de distintas especies y flores aún más exóticas que las ya conocidas por la Reina y donde el color rojo predominaba— Bien, hemos llegado

—Este lugar es perfecto —sonrió bajando a la Reina con mucho cuidado— nadie nos encontrará aquí

—Es maravilloso... —murmuró fascinada de la extensa y extraña vegetación que las rodeaba— no pensé que hubiera un lugar así en todo el universo... ¿que eso Fighter? —Preguntó emocionada tomando su mano para mostrarle una extraña planta en colores dorado y plata, aunque de pronto se volvía tornasol— ¿cómo se llama?

—Flor arcoíris o flor de los sueños

—Es hermosa... —murmuró acariciándola con cuidado.

—Nosotras tenemos que volver, aquí tienes todo lo necesario, y una tienda de campaña, Fighter, hermana, cuídate y cuida de ella, nosotras crearemos un muro para que no las encuentren, pero vuelvan para solucionar todo... ¿de acuerdo?

—Si lo haremos volveremos pronto lo prometo recuerden que no me gusta ser una cobarde

Sonrió asintiendo para abrazarla— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Maker a su oído notando como la Reina se alejaba a seguir curioseando.

—Lo estaré si pusieron una manta ¿verdad?, aquí hace un poco de frio

—Claro, no te preocupes, esta todo lo necesario, víveres y mantas, además la casa de campaña es de las mejores —dijo Healer abrazando a su hermana— cuídate

—Gracias Healer, Maker no saben lo feliz que me siento

—Esperamos que esa felicidad sea eterna —murmuró Maker— vamos Healer, debemos volver y tranquilizar a la princesa

—Si vamos —se alejó junto con su hermana— me agrada verla tan feliz

—Sí, y la Reina se ve diferente a como llego al planeta —dijo al tiempo que se alejaba con ella.

—Si luce más ansiosa...

—Luce feliz —volteo a verlas en el instante en que la rubia volvía a acercarse a su hermana.

X-X

—Esto es hermoso —dijo abrazándola con fuerza— te amo Fighter, te amo

—Te amo Serena —abrazándola— luces hermosa tal como te recordaba tomando un mechón de cabello de sus largas coletas.

Volteo a todas partes notando que ya estaba solas— ¿Y tus hermanas?, yo quería despedirme de ellas y agradecerles por habernos ayudado

—Ya se fueron, ya tendrás tiempo de agradecerles haciéndome feliz

Sonrió rodeando su cintura desnuda— Eso quiere decir que estamos solas —murmuró acariciándola suavemente—

—Si lo estamos —sonrojada— ¿te parece si ponemos la tienda de campaña?

Asintió también un tanto sonrojada, ya que era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocarla de esa forma— Te ayudo, aunque no te aseguro que quede muy bonita, seguro quedara toda fea... —dijo soltándola para comenzar a curiosear entre todas las cosas que habían llevado.

—No será tan difícil —sacando la tienda de su bolsa para comenzar a armarla, sonriéndole— en este lugar suele hacer mucho frio

— ¿De verdad?, porque parece que las flores hermosas les gusta este clima... —sonrió mientras trataba de ayudarla— ¿entonces por eso nadie viene a este lugar?

—Así es y por esa razón es perfecto para las dos

—Mmm que interesante... creo que ahora el lobo si me comerá... —murmuró un tanto pensativa.

Sonrió con malicia— Y nadie podrá evitarlo, —atorando los tubos de la tienda dándole forma— sin duda está bastante grande

Sonrió observándola— Tienes una gran habilidad para estas cosas, yo nunca fui hábil y después ya no hacía nada de esto... ¿y qué tan grande será?, ¿es como una pequeña casa?

—Si es una mini casa tendrá espacio suficiente para las dos ¿me ayudas sujetando ese lado?

—Sí, claro... —sonrió acercándose a ayudarla— ¿y aquí hay algún lago o algo así?, ¿un manantial?

—Si un manantial tras esos árboles

— ¿Podemos ir mañana?, seguro es hermoso como todo este lugar... —Dijo acomodando un poco la manta para formar el techo de la tienda— pero no tengo traje de baño...

—No lo necesitas, andaremos desnudas

Volteo a verla sonrojándose al mirar la piel que quedaba al descubierto a través de su traje de Sailor— ¿De verdad?, vaya no recordaba que fueras así de, coqueta...

— ¿En verdad? —hizo un ligero puchero.

—Sera mejor que terminemos de instalar la tienda, creo que ya me dio frio y tú debes tener más con ese diminuto traje de Sailor, es verdad ¿por qué sus trajes son así de mmm sexys? —Preguntó sonrojada observando además sus piernas cubiertas por esas botas.

—Vaya no pensé que una mujer despertará más tus instintos que la perfecta figura de un chico de haber sabido me habría esforzado más como mujer

Se puso totalmente roja— No es eso, es que... sus trajes son distintos a los que usan las chicas, los suyos, no dejan mucho a la imaginación... —dijo desviando la mirada— hasta Endimión lo noto...

— ¿Qué cosa? —Enarco una ceja al ver completa su obra maestra— quedo perfecta

Bajo la mirada aun sonrojada— Eres muy bella, tanto como para que Endimión no dejara de mirarte en toda la noche, sobre todo... tus femeninos atributos...

— ¿En serio?, no me di cuenta de eso, mi atención estaba solo en ti

Sonrió dando unos pasos hacia ella— ¿De verdad no lo notaste?, creo que, incluso despertaste sus deseos...

— ¿Deseos? —Observándola detenidamente— eso suena el fin del universo

No evito una risa al ver su rostro como si fuera la peor tontería de su vida— Creo que ustedes son las Sailors más bellas y sensuales que pudimos conocer... y fuertes...

—No te burles, que mi rival me vea como algo más es algo fuera de serie

— ¿La tienda ya está lista? —Preguntó alejándose a recoger algunas de las cosas que habían llevado, entre ellas unas mantas que servirían muy bien— porque ya me dio frio...

—Si ya está lista —abriéndola— es bastante amplia y es cálida

Entro detrás de ella abrazando un par de mantas, no pudiendo evitar mirarla, siendo una mujer era muy bella, no culpaba a Darien de mirarla de forma lasciva— Si, es bastante amplia... —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.

—Bueno meteré la cesta de comida y lo que falta y prenderé una fogata, mientras tú acomodas todo aquí adentro ¿sí?

Dejo caer las mantas para correr a abrazarla y buscar sus labios— Bésame y devórame mi estrella...

—Serena —sonrió abrazándola hacia ella— lo hare pero debemos dejar todo acogedor para las dos aunque sin problema puedo hacer más que devorarte

Negó rápidamente— He esperado mucho por un instante así, solo deseo todo de ti

—Mi dulce bombón yo también he esperado mucho por ti... mucho, te amo tanto

—Entonces bésame por favor, mi estrella... —dijo acercándose a sus labios.

— ¿Y las cosas? —sonrió abrazándola aún más perdiéndose en la calidez de sus labios.

—Pueden esperar —murmuró sonriendo al sentir su suavidad y sabor— te amo Fighter

—Te amo bombón con todo mi ser —haciendo ese beso aún más intenso.

Se abrazó a ella disfrutando de ese beso intenso, como jamás la habían besado y a la vez una delicadeza en su forma de abrazarla.

La aprisiono aún más, sus labios eran dulces y apasionados— Bombón te amo —acariciando su cintura.

—Fighter... —Murmuró acariciando su cintura— quiero hacerte el amor... —susurro contra sus labios.

—Acomoda las mantas solo meteré las cosas, no querrás que un animal salvaje se las coma

—Está bien —murmuró soltándola.

—No tardó —con una sonrisa se apresuró para ir por todos los víveres y cosas que tenían para su estancia dejándolas en un rincón para cerrar la tienda y quedar a solas con ella.

Mientras Fighter metía todo ella había acomodado la manta más gruesa en el piso y puesto la otra de modo que quedará una improvisada cama, estaba nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo como eso y ahora de pronto compartiría una intimidad con una chica, algo que no se imaginó— Esta listo...

— ¿Que imaginabas? —Acercándose a ella— ahora si tendremos una cama para las dos

— ¿Cómo me escuchaste? —Preguntó asombrada— ¿o lo dije en voz alta? —Se sonrojo al verla caminar hacia ella.

— ¿Escucharte? —coloco una pequeña lámpara en el rincón, acercándose a ella para sentarse en la improvisada cama.

Sonrió tomando su mano— sí, eso de imaginar, aunque si soy sincera, nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría con la mujer más sensual del universo

— ¿Te parezco sensual?, para mí la sensual eres tu —tomando su mano para que se sentará junto a ella.

— ¿Yo sensual? —Preguntó sonrojada— siempre fui mm despistada, eso no es sensual —dijo al sentarse sobre la cama.

—Eso es encantador mi bombón —acariciando su mejilla.

—Fighter... —Murmuró perdiéndose en lo profundo de su mirada— perdóname, por no haber luchado antes para estar a tu lado

—Yo habría luchado... pero sabía que no me harías caso alguno

—Tenía mucho que hacer, todos dependían de mí, no podía defraudarlos, todo por lo que habíamos luchado se perdería por el corazón de una jovencita —murmuró con unas lágrimas— perdóname

—Eso es cruel... —abrazándola con fuerza.

—Fui feliz no lo niego, pero jamás me volví a sentir como me sentía contigo, tú me querías por lo que era, demasiado despistada —murmuró sollozando— chillona e infantil

Acaricio su mejilla— Tu robaste mi alma y mi corazón y solo tenía el consuelo que eras feliz, porque me enamore de ti, de tu forma de ser tu sonrisa y alegría singular, a veces deseo volver a esos días en que compartíamos clase y te veía dormir en algunas materias o comerte tu almuerzo antes para después pedirle de su comida a Lita

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia— Jamás volví a ser así, te extrañe tanto, pero después ya no tuve tiempo de extrañar nada, ni siquiera a mi familia y ahora veo que me sentía tan sola sin ellos, sin ti

— ¿Que le paso a tu familia?

—Murieron cuando todo cambio —dijo con tristeza— no los pude salvar...

La abrazo aún más— Lo siento... me habría gustado estar contigo

—Pero ahora lo estas —murmuró sin dejar de sollozar— me hiciste tanta falta, creo que todos tomaron mi tristeza como que ya estaba madurando, pero no era así

La abrazo con fuerza— Cambiaste mucho desde que él te dejo y lo único que pude hacer es verte sufrir en silencio

—Hiciste mucho por mí, mucho más de lo que imagine, te amo Fighter del mismo modo en que alguna vez ame a Seiya —dijo abrazándola.

Seiya— se fue triste pero al a vez feliz porque tú estabas bien

Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos— ¿Me amaba tanto como tú?

—Sí, Seiya te ama, te ama tanto que quise enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi ser

Acaricio su mejilla— Lamento haberlos lastimado así, lamento no haber correspondido a sus sentimientos

—Amabas mucho a tu novio, quizás eso admiraba aún más la fidelidad que le tenías aunque eso a la vez me mataba porque yo deseaba ser eso y más para ti

— ¿Y ahora te he decepcionado por ya no ser fiel a Darien? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, porque sigues siendo fiel a ti misma, a tu corazón... —sonrió con ternura.

Sonrió aun con lágrimas— Te amo, y solo quiero estar contigo ahora...

Se acercó secando su mejilla— Algo que no me gusta es verte llorar

—Lo siento, hace tanto tiempo que no me permitía llorar, que ahora ya no pude más, te amo y me siento feliz de estar aquí contigo

—Y yo también lo estoy, me siento muy feliz y a la vez me siento tan nerviosa...

— ¿Nerviosa por qué? —Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

Bajo su mirada sonrojada— Porque no sé cómo actuar, quiero hacer tantas cosas a la vez y yo... me pones nerviosa mi amor

Sonrió con ternura tomándola del rostro— Y parecías tan segura hace unas horas, te amo, eres encantadora

—Te amo —sonriéndole— te amo tanto

— ¿Te parece si comenzamos por un beso como ese que me diste hace un momento? —Preguntó acercándose a sus labios— si te sirve de consuelo, yo también estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que estoy con una bella chica

Sonrió abrazándola— Esa idea me gusta mucho, y de esa forma celebraremos mi cumpleaños

—Haremos de tu cumpleaños algo muy especial —dijo acariciando su mejilla acercándose a sus labios— nunca había sentido un beso tan intenso como los tuyos

—Bombón, tus labios son exquisitos es una delicia poder probarlos por fin... aquella vez en verdad deseaba probarlos —dándole pequeños besos.

—Entonces ya no te contengas —murmuró jalándola hacia ella para que se recostaran en la cama— bésame

Sonrió pegándose a sus labios, besándola con suma intensidad.

Entre abrió sus labios para dejarla invadir su boca, su sabor era dulce, sus labios suaves y delicados y el peso de su cuerpo contra ella era enloquecedor.

Se recostó por completo sobre ella intensificando ese beso transmitiéndole la felicidad y el amor que sentía de poder tenerla así solo para ella, algo que ni en sus más locos sueños había sucedido, sin pensarlo comenzó un juego entre sus lenguas entrelazándose entre sí.

Un sutil suspiro escapo de entre sus labios, era algo inexplicable lo que sentía al estar entre los delicados y a la vez fuertes brazos de esa estrella, pronto se encontraba abrazándola con fuerza, no deseando separarse jamás de ella.

Osadamente llevo sus manos hacia su cintura buscando subir la tela para sentir su piel, entreabriendo sus ojos observando su semblante— Serena...

Abrió los ojos aun dándole pequeños besos— Te amo —murmuró acariciando su cintura desnuda, ese beso la había excitado tanto que no pensaba en otra cosa que perderse en su cuerpo y sus labios— te deseo

—Y yo a ti, te deseo... no puedo contenerme mas —acariciando su piel tan suave— te amo bombón

Respiró agitada, ese beso la había dejado totalmente perdida en un mar de sensaciones nuevas y esas caricias, tan suaves y delicadas— Fighter, te amo... amo a la hermosa estrella que me hace estremecer...

Sonrió ligeramente— Bombón... te amo tanto, me enloqueces por ti pierdo la cabeza y me vuelvo loca

— ¿Has estado con alguna otra chica? —Preguntó buscando desabrochar parte de su traje.

—No, la verdad yo... —se sonrojo apenada.

Sonrió acariciando su espalda cubierta por finas cintas— ¿Eres virgen?

—Shhh —aún más nerviosa.

—Te amo... —volvió a abrazarla buscando sus labios— quiero amarte y demostrarte cuanto te amo y no me importa que seas una chica, amo lo que eres mi estrella

Gimió correspondiendo a sus labios—Quiero ser la estrella que cuide siempre de la luna, quiero brillar para ti mi hermosa luna

—Ya lo haces... —Murmuró jugando con sus labios tomando su mano para que la colocará sobre su seno— no tengas miedo...

Acaricio su seno— Es suave... y firme... los míos son pequeños

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada subiendo la mano hasta ponerla sobre su seno— Son lindos, me gustan... lucen maravillosos con este traje...

—Tu eres muy sensual en verdad, y sexi... algo que antes bueno tu entiendes —sonrió divertida— era yo quien buscaba seducirte

Sonrió soltando lentamente la parte superior de su traje dejándolo caer— Hermosa... —Murmuró al ver sus pequeños senos.

Se sonrojó— Si fuera Seiya creo que sería otra cosa —buscando acariciar su seno por debajo de su vestido.

Colocó el dedo índice en sus labios— Ámame como tu Fighter, como la bella estrella que me secuestro —dijo pasando suavemente el dorso de su mano sobre su seno— que suaves...

— ¿En verdad me quieres a mi tal como soy? —Dejando escapar un pequeño gemido— soy una chica... Seiya solo era una figura...

—Sí, te quiero a ti, porque entonces todo lo que dijo Seiya provenía de ti, de una bella estrella, de una bella mujer... —dijo haciendo que se recostara en la cama para soltar su cabello.

—Bombón... nunca había visto tu cabello suelto es hermoso —murmuro al ver como se expandía su larga cabellera—

—Gracias... —Murmuró sonrojada comenzando a quitarse el vestido sin dejar de mirarla, recorriendo a la vez su cuerpo con la mirada— eres muy bella Fighter

Se acercó a ella besando sus labios con intensidad recostándose sobre ella— Te amo

—Dímelo de nuevo —murmuró acariciando su espalda desnuda buscando soltar su cabello— di que me amas como yo te amo mi estrella

—Te amo bombón te amo

Sonrió al ver suelto su cabello cayendo sobre ella— Y yo a ti, te amo Fighter... eres mi más bella tentación...

—Dime, ¿por qué soy tu tentación? —Bajando sus besos hacia su cuello.

Suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos— Porque me negaba a aceptar lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora ya no puedo más, deseo gritar que te amo... —murmuró acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta? —murmuro deseosa de saber cómo ese sueño se hacía realidad.

—Siempre lo supe, y ahora lo puedo decir, te amo... —murmuró buscando deshacerse de ese diminuto short.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron sus mejillas sus deseos habían sido escuchados ella estaba ahí a su lado dispuesta amarla— Bombón te amo

—No llores mi amor... —murmuró acaricio su rostro acercándola para limpiar sus lágrimas con sus labios.

—Bombón —murmuro volviendo a besar sus labios— mi dulce bombón

—Mi estrella... —murmuró entre sus suaves labios— bésame, bésame mi amor... —dicho esto volvió a profundizar en sus labios, haciendo aquel beso intenso, le gustaba la forma en como sus labios se acompasaban.

La beso con intensidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, la amaba tanto con todo su ser y durante esos siglos su amor por ella había crecido aún más.

Con cierta timidez acaricio su seno dirigiendo la mano hacia su short comenzando a acariciarla, con suavidad y lentitud sin dejar de besarla.

Gimió moviendo sus manos por su cuerpo acariciándola, era una mujer perfecta sentir su piel era placentero, sin dudarlo bajo sus manos hacia sus piernas acariciándolas.

—Fighter... —murmuró entre sus labios logrando llegar a su intimidad, exhalo profundamente al sentir su humedad— sé mía, por favor...

—Y tú se mía —acariciándola buscando deshacerse de su ropa íntima— te necesito

Respiró agitada, excitada por esa nueva experiencia ayudándole con su ropa— Sí, quiero ser tuya... te amo...

Sonrió volviendo a tomar sus labios entre los suyos acariciando su intimidad jugando con ella.

Sentir sus manos suaves en ella fue una descarga de adrenalina, era excitante— Fighter... —jadeo entre sus labios haciendo lo propio con ella, quería que disfrutara de esa experiencia.

—Serena, mi bombón te amo —murmuro entre sus labios mordisqueándolos, al tiempo que metía uno de sus dedos dentro ella.

Gimió abrazándola con fuerza hacia ella acomodándose mejor para poder sentirla también— Sí, te amo, te deseo tanto...

No tardo en pegar su intimidad a la de ella, buscando que estas se rozaran y compartieran su humedad— te amo

Respiraba agitada sonriéndole ante ese acto de amor— Sí, así mi amor, sigue... te amo, te amo...

—Te amo —se movió sobre ella haciendo fricción entre sus cuerpos, acariciando sus firmes y grandes senos.

Le sonrió en medio de gemidos buscando acariciar también su cuerpo— Eres perfecta... —murmuró jugando con sus senos.

Se acomodó a un lado para acariciar su espalda y aún mejor su intimidad.

—Te amo... —murmuró tomando su mano para hacer que la acariciara y acompañar con ella esas caricias—

Sonrió metiendo más su mano en ella perdiéndose en su intimidad, y en lo profundo de sus ojos—

Bombón

Gemía sin dejar de mirarla, sonriendo ante su semblante apasionado— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó en medio de jadeos cada que la sentía en ella.

—Si me gusta ¿y a ti? —sonriéndole.

—Si... —murmuró cerrando los ojos ante el placer que sentía— te amo... —soltó su mano para que continuara sola y así poder rodear su cintura y pegarse más a ella.

—Te amo, te amo — repetía una y otra vez entregándose a ella, siendo de ella de la mujer que más amaba— te amo bombón

No dejaba de gemir ocultando el rostro entre su cuello logrando aspirar el aroma de su cabello— Si, sigue así mi amor... te amo, te amo —beso su cuello con intensidad.

Cerro sus ojos, moviéndose aún más agitándose sentía que pronto explotaría jamás había estado tan excitada como en ese momento.

Comenzó a acariciar su intimidad, húmeda, solo para ella, introdujo sus dedos lentamente— Mi amor, eres perfecta...

—Tú lo eres aún más, no sabes cómo añoraba que algo así pasara poder tenerte al menos una vez solo para mí

—Y ahora soy tuya... —murmuró comenzando un juego en su intimidad pegando sus senos a los de ella— te amo, te amo Fighter, mi estrella...

—Te amo gracias por este hermoso regalo de cumpleaños —rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Le sonrió subiéndose en ella para poder ser ahora quien jugara con su intimidad— Ahora eres mía... —murmuró acariciando sus hermosas piernas para abrirlas un poco y acomodarse de modo que sus intimidades se volvieran a rozar provocando en ella un fuerte gemido.

Gimió al sentir su humedad— Bombón eres deliciosa

—Fighter... —jadeaba sintiendo que pronto explotaría de placer entre sus brazos— te amo...

—Dime Seika... —murmuro sonrojada— ese es mi nombre

—Seika... —murmuró muy cerca de sus labios— bello nombre para mi estrella...

Sonrió aún más sonrojada retomando sus caricias.

Se abrazó a ella, jadeando y gimiendo a su oído, su aroma era diferente ahora, sus cuerpos sudaban y aquel placer no cesaba hasta que no resistió más llegando al éxtasis por fin.

Jadeo enseguida dejando escapar su esencia que se combinaba con la de ella respirando un tanto agitada— Te amo...

Respiraba agitada recostándose poco a poco acariciando su espalda— Fue, maravilloso mi dulce estrella... —murmuró ocultando el rostro entre su cuello— te amo...

—Te amo —cerro sus ojos, sonriendo— eres tan cálida

— ¿Aun tienes frio? —Preguntó dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

—No ya no ¿y tú?

—Tampoco... —murmuró buscando su mirada— eres maravillosa Seika...

Sonrió complacida y llena de felicidad— Te amo tanto

—Te amo... —sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— estas temblando mi estrella, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Temblando? —Abrió sus ojos encontrándose en su cama— ¿Bombón?

—Fighter... despierta... —golpeaba insistentemente la puerta.

Se acomodó en la cama dándose cuenta que había sido un sueño, solo un sueño su amada estaba en el palacio de visita pero no escaparían y mucho menos se entregarían de esa forma.

Abrió la puerta observándola— Fighter ¿Qué haces acostada?, pronto será servido el desayuno, la princesa nos quiere ver ahí...

Derramaba unas lágrimas en silencio sin moverse de la cama.

— ¿Fighter? —Preguntó Healer preocupada— ¿qué ocurre?

Seco sus lágrimas— Tuve un sueño muy hermoso...

— ¿Y por eso lloras? —Se sentó a su lado observándola.

—Me habría gustado que no fuera un sueño

—Ay Fighter, creo que estas un poco loca, anda levántate, tenemos que ir a desayunar y luego con los Reyes de la tierra a dar un paseo, además la Neo Reina ha preguntado por ti

Bajo su mirada— Sigue siendo hermosa y se ve muy feliz del brazo de su Rey

Suspiró pues entendía lo que le pasaba— ¿Aun sientes cosas por ella?

—Soñé que ella y yo escapábamos y ustedes nos ayudaban...

La miro no sabiendo que decirle— Debió, ser un lindo sueño

Asintió con la cabeza— ¿Le puedes decir a la princesa que me siento indispuesta?

—De acuerdo, quédate aquí, te avisare cuando los Reyes se hayan ido...

—Gracias... Healer —murmuro volviendo a recostarse.

Le sonrió apenas, imaginaba lo difícil que era para ella verla y actuar como su nada, más cuando veía a la rubia con todo el amor que el paso de los años había acumulado y que ahora no podía ocultar tan fácilmente.

Cerró los ojos deseando volver a soñar con ella, pensar que la quería y que quizás la amaba, así pasaron las horas, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y ese maravilloso sueño, pero ella no era de las personas que se dejaran vencer por la tristeza, quizá era hora de levantarse así pues aun con lágrimas se asomó a la ventana los Reyes se estaban marchando— Bombón... —murmuro colocando su mano sobre el cristal— te amo... ojala mis sueños fueran más que solo sueños...

Algo la empujó a mirar hacia una de las ventanas, sonrió al ver a la pelinegra, alzó la mano agitándola para despedirse de ella dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, quizá una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa.

Se sonrojó al verse descubierta y más al ver su sonrisa— ¿Sera que no fue solo un sueño? —murmuro para sí misma.

X-X

Que Regalar a Una Estrella


End file.
